In The Old Treehouse
by purplecrown14
Summary: Harry and Draco are in the tree house they built for their kids... alone. M for a reason


"Come _on_, Harry, just a few more feet!" Draco smirked at him and jumped up the remainder of the ladder, leaving Harry to fend for himself, "Just one foot after the other, come one, you can do it, your not _that_ old yet." He stuck his tongue out as Harry's head appeared through the little opening in the floor.

"Oh, shut up, we built this years ago for the kids. Haven't been up here in ages…" Harry looked around after hoisting himself up and sitting next to Draco, leaning against the wall. "Wow, look at this." He pointed at crooked letters written in rainbow colors all over the opposite wall," remember that? We were trying to teach Al to write, and here," the stain on the floor by his foot, "Jamie poured a cup of juice here ever time he had one. He _hated _apple juice."

Draco just smiled and closed his eyes, picturing the days when his children had been little enough to need his help. It was all giggles and "Daddy!" and snuggling up with Harry, Jamie, Al, and Lila by the fire on a cold night. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the glass roof, specially made for this tree house, and into the stars. He felt a hand on his stomach and looked at Harry who was beaming.

"You think we'll be ready for another one? Lila just stared first year…"

"We can make new memories up here. It'll be nice. And it's not like we're all that old. I mean we're only 35, well, im almost 36, but there's still time and you want a big family. I just want to make you as happy as possible." Draco wound his fingers through Harry's which were still placed on his stomach. Harry didn't move, he just stared into Draco's silvery blue eyes and his own emerald ones glistened.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"God, I love you, Draco, so so _so_ much." With that Harry brought his hand up to Draco's face, cupping his cheek and moved his face closer.

Draco pressed closer, "I love you too, with all my heart." Harry let out a nervous laugh and tucked a silky bond curl behind his ear. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Draoc's and Draco smiled. The former Slytherin pushed his tongue against Harry's teeth, forcing him to open up and explore his mouth. How he loved that sensation of kissing Harry and the taste of him was overpowering and delicious. Needing air, he pulled away, but Harry's mouth never left his skin. He kissed Draco's cheek, his ear, the sensitive spot on his neck, and then began pulling up his shirt.

Draco moved away from the wall so Harry could lift up his shirt as well and sighed with gratitude when their warm chests were smashed together in Harry's hurry to get closer. Draco began leaving open-mouthed kissing up and down Harry's chest, intentionally not going near his nipples. Harry pushed his chest into Draco's face, his nipples, already hard and sensitive, brushing against his cheeks. Harry's moans filled the air as Draco began to suck and bit one of them while pinching the other with his fingers.

"Hmmm, Draco…" Draco moved his hand towards Harry's pants, teasing him by running hi hand over the jeans, but not opening them. Harry reached his own hand down to open his zipper, but Draco moved it away, biting down on his pinky in the process.

"That's my job, silly." Harry just smirked at him and laid back, allowing Draco free range and sighed. Draco began playing with the zipper, unzipping but then zipping up again, fingers brushing over the dent in the pants left by Harry's raging erection. Finally, after feeling small sympathy to the shorter man, he unzipped the pants completely and in one swift motion, pulled them down along with this boxers.

Harry breathed in loudly at the feeling of the cool air against his cock and jerked up ward as he felt a hand touch his thigh. The fingers fluttered lazily around his pubic hair, stroking the rigid shaft occasionally. Draco leaned forward and kissed the red mushroom head, causing the Gryffindor to buck upward and let out a shaking moan. Draco let his tongue slip out and lick Harry's erection, up and down and all over. Harry withered and whispered curses under his breath when Draco took the full cock in his mouth and thrust downward, him mouth and throat filling up and reawakening his gag reflexes, but Draco kept at it, almost choking at every downward motion and forcing Harry to stop pushing up by holding his hips down.

Suddenly, Draco felt Harry's cock twitch and swallowed as much of it was he could, stuffing his throat. He heard Harry cry out and felt the hands in his hair tighten. He gulped down the semen as it streamed out of Harry, catching every drop. When the hands slackened, Draco began moving to a sitting position but was on the wooden ground before he could say "sexual intercourse," flattened by the love of his life and kisses all over his face.

Harry didn't hesitate before removing Draco's clothing and accio-ed lubricant from the bag he had brought up to the tree house. With one hand, he stroked Draco's erection, and dipped his fingers into the jar with the other. He moved his now- slick hand between Draco's legs and pressed his fingers into the pucked hole. Draco thrust his hips forward, wating the digits to be all the way inside him and Harry stuck a third in, hitting Draco's sweet spot. Draco swore he saw stars as the fingers moved in and out and felt empty when they were removed from his entrance. A few seconds later, they were replaced by a very erect cock and Draco yelped in delight at the feeling.

"You… still got.. UH, yeah… it in you, even… after my …AHH-… amazing blow… job?' Draco managed to breath out before being completely taken over by the sensation of him and Harry moving together.

"Only for you, honey,"

"Don't stop… please…" Harry thrust in harder and harder, faster and faster, both of their breathing loudly. With each movement managed, Harry was able to hit Draco's g-spot causing Draco's vision to go blurry and Harry's eyes sparkle with love and lust.

"Oh… I'm gonna… oh, Harry, I…. HARRY!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs as he came, hard, his muscles tightening around Harry's cock. Feeling the familiar twitch, Draco used the last of his energy to thrust back and bring Harry to his second orgasm of the day.

"DRACO!" Draco was filled with cum and the feeling of complete bliss. Harry slumped down oh top of him, he now softened cock slipping out. "Wow, just wow... You never cease to amaze me… even after eighteen years… I love you..."

"hmmm... yeah, love you." Draco hugged Harry to his chest and closed his eyes.

The two of them lay there, in the small tree house they had built when they first found out Draco was pregnant with their now fourteen-year-old son, Jamie. The glass roof twinkled with a thousand stars and the moon shone on the them as they drifted into their own blissful imaginations and memories.

They had lived a good life after the war, Harry finally confessing to the wizarding world that he and Draco were in love and that they were going to live together. After moving to their small cottage somewhere in the mountains, they dreamed of getting married and having children. Draco took a potion that allowed male pregnancy and Harry filed for the Ministry of Magic to change the laws of marriage. The marriage had been small, family and close friends only. It was also a sort of tribute to all the people who had died and there was lot of crying, happy and sad. The Weasley family attended the wedding, but then left before the party, Hermione included.

From then on, the Slytherin and Gryffindor lived a peaceful and quiet life, never venturing far from their little haven until Draco became pregnant with Jamie. They had decided to visit their families and reunite with people they had almost forgotten. All too soon Jamie had gone off to Hogwarts and then Al and this year was Lila's first. Over time, Harry's adopted family had come to the conclusion that the Malfoy family were ok people and accepted Draco into the family with open arms and huge goofy smiles. Harry was able to be around them without any awkwardness or weird looks and he was thrilled. They visited Teddy once in awhile, though now he preferred to be with his girlfriend, so they didn't see him so much anymore. Luna and Nevile broke up two years after the war and Neville became the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Luna married and had twins. Ginny moved on from Harry and now was head of the quidditch team she had joined a few years back. George never got over the loss of Fred, but he named his first son Fed II to keep his name in the family. Pansy Parkinson disappeared to France while Blaise stayed near Harry and Draco with his boyfriend. They had never married, but they were happy with each other. Seamus and Dean were as inseparable as ever and soon had a baby girl, Lavender Brown became a journalist, Cho Chang became a therapist.

After all these years, the Potter-Malfoy family found time to talk to and see them more often, coming out of their shells. Neither of them had to work due to their inheritance and just lived. They allowed the kids to experiment and come to their own conclusions, but tried to help them on the way. It had been along journey, through tears, and fights, and make up sex, but they still had so much more to do, more places to see, people to meet. They'd made it so far and it had only been eighteen years (not counting the 7 years that they had been enemies), so why not ten more years, or thirty, or maybe even a hundred years. They could grow as old as Dumbledore and see their familes develope and spend time with their grandkids and spoil them rotten.

Possiblities and dreams swirled through the air, Harry and Draco lost in their own thoughts. The sky shifted as the hours went by and the two men, still holding each other, fell asleep basking in the moonlight. In the distance, a cricket chirped and a wolf howled into the beautiful night, All was well.


End file.
